(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic field controlled reconfigurable semiconductor logic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a magnetic field controlled nonvolatile reconfigurable semiconductor logic device which executes logical operations and a memory function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of potable information devices such as tablet PC (personal computer), smartphones, etc. have been developed. Development of these portable information devices is based on miniaturization and high performance of logic devices (transistors) and memories which are basic elements of a computer circuit. Particularly, logic devices and switching devices based on semiconductors are important and have high added value because they execute complicated functions in integrated circuits.
The conventional computer is of Neumann type in which a logical circuit and a memory circuit are independently provided. Accordingly, bottlenecks occur during signal transmission between an operation circuit and a memory circuit, and thus it is difficult to achieve high performance of the computer even if performances of the logic devices and memory devices are improved. Therefore, researches on a reconfigurable nonvolatile semiconductor logic device which executes an operation function and a memory function in the same circuit are being performed. The reconfigurable nonvolatile semiconductor logic device is reconfigured to store information or use an operation result during a logical operation. Accordingly, a computer which does not require booting time can be implemented using the nonvolatile reconfigurable semiconductor logic device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.